This resubmission requests support to develop and test techniques for inducing high-dose alcohol drinking in a money social group. Cross-national and recent adoption studies suggest that alcohol consumption may be affected by the behavior of the user's peers and associates. If group-living monkeys engaged in alcoholic-like alcohol drinking, investigators could systematically examine how group behavior patterns influence alcohol consumption by group members, potentially complimenting and expanding upon similar studies in man. Pilot efforts to induce sustained, high-dose, alcohol-reinforced, voluntary alcohol drinking among group-living Macaca nemestrinia suggest two protocols which we now propose to test. Each involves modifications of procedures successfully used by Meisch and Henningfield (1977) to induce drinking in individually-housed monkeys. These procedures pair alcohol with the daily dry food in 2-hour test sessions; when the animals are drinking heavily, the food gradually is moved from the sessions to another part of the day, and alcohol drinking persists. We will measure alcohol consumption by each animal, and we will count social behaviors with ethological techniques previously developed in our laboratory. We also propose to examine the role of food deprivation in establishing highdose drinking, and the role of alcohol physical dependence in maintaining such drinking. No other systematic study of these factors in the Meisch procedure has been reported. We then propose four parametric examinations of the relationship between drinking and social behavior in a monkey group: (1) Does high consumption by an animal on one day predict low consumption on the next day? (2) Does consumption by group members covary on different days? (3) Do social behaviors in the hour before a session of alcohol availability predict consumption during the sessions? (4) During a session of alcohol availability, which social behaviors co-vary in frequency or duration with dose consumed? We propose time-series analyses appropriate to answer these questions.